The invention is based on a method for feeding fuel supply into the intake tube of a mixture-compressing internal combustion engine having externally supplied ignition, with fuel metering at a fuel metering valve in accordance with operating characteristics of the internal combustion engine and with the supply of fuel, prepared with air, as well as on a fuel supply system therefor. A method and a fuel supply system are already known in which metered fuel is aspirated into a fuel injection nozzle under the radiating stream action of a stream of compressed air blown into the nozzle and is injected into the intake tube. However, there is the disadvantage that the injected quantity of fuel is dependent on the intake tube pressure, and optimal preparation by the compressed air of the fuel injected via the fuel injection nozzle does not occur.